User blog:Gaskarths/The Wiki Dead
EPISODE ONE | A NEW DAY The hospital doors burst open as Kaylin rushes down the halls of the emergency wing, a bouqet of pink blossoms in her hand. She slams her hands down on the front desk and looks the nurse dead in the eye, tears welling up in her own. Kaylin: I got a call!? That my sister was bitten by a dog! Where is she!? Nurse: Right, patient E32L? She right down the hall; just take a left where it says 'infirmiry' and look for room 32B. She should be in there resting. She's fine, don't worry! Kaylin: Thank you! (she follows the nurse's directions and navigates the room. She quietly steps inside.) Rose, Kaylin's sister, lays in the hospital bed, her hands folded over the blanket on top of her. Kaylin: Rose? (she steps closer and pulls out the bouqet.) I, uh, got you some flowers. (she looks down at the blossoms, slightly disturbed from all the movement they were put through.) I kinda fucked them up when I was rushing over here but, uh...here. (she places them on the nightside table.) Rose: (as she opens her eyes.) Thanks for the flowers, Kay. (with a warm smile.) Kaylin: (lighting up.) ROSE! You're okay! Are you feeling better!? Please say you are! Rose: I'm feeling kinda...drowsy, but I'll be okay. I just got this...nasty-ass bite on my arm. (she lets Kaylin see the cast that completely takes up her forearm.) A couple of stitches and I'll be fine. Kaylin: God, I'm just glad you're okay! (she reaches over and hugs her.) Two hours later, Kaylin is asleep on the hospital bed, her hand in Rose's. She wakes up, and notices that Rose is wide awake, sweating. Kaylin: We must've fallen asleep...Rose, you okay? You're sweating like a pig. Rose: Uh...I'm fine! I'm fine, I'm doing alright...(her voice is shaking as much as she is.) Kaylin: You don't look fine, Rosie...what -- Rose jumps up from her bed and hurries into the bathroom. She vomits into the toilet and just sits there. Kaylin: (rising from the bed.) Rose, what exactly bit you? Rose slowly turns her head, revealing a deformed face. Her flesh has turned a green color, her teeth a disgusting shade of brown. Kaylin screams, and sprints out into the hallway. Kaylin: I NEED A NURSE! (she looks back into Rose's room and shrieks when she sees her moving towards her.) HELP! PLEASE! Nurses rush to her and ask her what's happening. Kaylin: WE GOTTA GO! NOW! Rose tackles one of the nurses and bites down in her neck, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Kaylin stands there in shock as the nurses retreat in a panicked frenzy. She looks down at her blood-soaked clothes and feels vomit start to rise in her stomach. She watches her sister devour the poor nurse, but when Rose lifts her head up and notices Kaylin is still there, Kaylin instantly sprints away. The hospital is a zoo. Nurses are screaming, doctors are leading sick patients out of the room. A small girl in a hospital gown is standing in the crowd, shouting the word 'mother' with tears streaking down her face. Kaylin worms her way through the horde of people, trying to find an exit. '' ''The lights start to flicker, and Kaylin begins to hesitate even more on her search for a place to depart from. She resorts to a janitor's closet. She takes one of the mop buckets and uses it to barricade the door. She finishes it off with a miniature ladder and sits as far back into the tiny closet as possible. She burrows her head into her knees and lets her hair fall in front of her face. She falls asleep. An eardrum-crushing smash shakes the building, causing Kaylin to burst awake. '' '''Kaylin': (in a sleepy voice.) How long was I asleep? She struggles to get back onto her feet; her back cracks as she stands back up due to such an excessive amount of slumber. She squints her eyes and slowly walks towards the door. The ladder crashes to the ground and Kaylin trips over the mop bucket. She falls flat on her stomach, and curses under her breath. As she gets back up onto her feet, she mutters something about forgetting it was there. She then carefully opens up the door and steps out into the dim lighting of the hallway. The hospital is completely abadoned. Kaylin roams the empty hallways. She hears the sound of heavy boots slam against the hard tile floors, so she whips her head around in the direction of the sound and sees a man in an army uniform running towards her. '' '''Kaylin': Sir, can you please help me!? Soldier: You need to get out of here! You shouldn't be here! (he grabs her arm and he tries to get her to run with him.) Kaylin: Please, can you just tell me what happened!? I'm so lost and confused! Soldier: Didn't you hear!? Kaylin: Can you LET GO OF ME!? (she jolts her arm back and distances herself from him.) Soldier: Look, you need to put this on -- (he holds out his arm, gas mask in his hand.) This place is toxic as hell right now. I'll explain everything later, but we need to get out of here. Kaylin looks down at the mask, then back at him. She takes the mask from his hand and places it around her head. She carefully snaps the leather-securer into place and nods to him. The soldier takes her around two stories down via stairs, and takes her outside, where there is a large clearing; not a person in sight. They both stop running and the soldier turns to Kaylin. Soldier: Okay, you can take that mask off now. She obeys his command and looks him dead in the eye. Soldier: May I help you? Kaylin: You promised you'd tell me what the hell is going on. Soldier: Look, I honestly have no clue. Kaylin: You BITCH! You promised me! You LIED! Soldier: All I really know is that there's this virus...this illness going around that brings the dead back to life and it makes those 'undead people' wanna eat humans. That's it, okay!? Kaylin: Then where is everyone? Soldier: I don't know...in the city, I'm thinking. My troops abandoned me when I headed over here. I'm guessing that they just retreated there. Kaylin: Then I need to go there. I have to find my family. How long has it been since all this started? Soldier: Like, three days? Kaylin: Can you please just take me to Boston? Soldier: ...Fine, I will. But I'm leaving you there. Kaylin: Fine. Just take me there and I'll be out of your life forever. The city of Boston is then shown. A large concrete building is seen. Walkers swarm the outside of it, crowded around the glass front doors. Lizzy: We have to find our way out of here...we've been here for an entire fucking week. I'm STARVING. Xav: Look, the military should be here soon. They'll lure all of those things out and we'll be free. Tori: They seriously need to hurry the hell up. We're almost out of water. (she nods her head to the cooler in the corner of the room, which contains a single half-full bottle of water.) A gunshot crackles outside. Lizzy: Shh! (the room silences.) What the hell was that!? Outside, the soldier is driving his truck with Kaylin sitting beside him, shooting at walkers from the window. Kaylin: (yelling above the chaos.) LOOK, WE NEED TO HEAD BACK. NOBODY'S HERE. The soldier continues to fire shots. Kaylin: PLEASE! Soldier: GO! (he looks away from the crowd of walkers.) Kaylin: (puzzled.) What? Soldier: Just fucking go! I've got them distracted! Just run and don't look back -- don't ever look back! Kaylin: What are you going to do? Soldier: Hold them up for you. NOW GO! Kaylin: ... (she takes one last look at him, sighs, and opens the passenger side's car door.) Kaylin runs through the streets, not looking back, praying that no walkers have followed her. She stops running when she reaches Fenway Ave, where a horde of hundreds and hundreds of walkers block off all the intersections up ahead. Kaylin turns around and gasps when she notices that the crowd of walkers that the soldier was trying to hold up has followed her. Kaylin: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK... (she hesitates, looks around her and notices ladder leading up to a door on the side of a tall and wide concrete building.) '' ''Kaylin quickly retreats to the ladder and climbs up as fast as she can. She steps onto the small deck made of barbed steel that fills into the door, and jiggles the handle. It's locked. Kaylin: C'mooooonnnn... (she slams the door with her palms several times.) OPEN UP! (she kicks at the door but stops when she feels the iron deck start to rattle.) Kaylin looks down and sees that the walkers have completely flooded the streets and are causing the ladder to be on the verge of collapse. Kaylin feels herself start to sweat. Kaylin: OPEN UPPPPP! Kaylin is then shocked when the door opens, and a hand appears out of the darkness. Voice: Come in. NEXT TIME ON THE WIKI DEAD Kaylin: I need to find him. He saved me. Lizzy: He's probably dead by now -- just get over it! Tori: This can't be happening right now. Xav: This is complete BULLSHIT! (Kaylin is seen being pinned to the wall and a knife is being drawn.) Voice: Tell me the truth! Did you or did you not know Rose Anderson? Category:Blog posts